


Excesses

by italianscientist



Category: Football personification
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage, Threesome - F/M/M, affair
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianscientist/pseuds/italianscientist
Summary: 一个流水账，设定妇妇是抬哥的合作伙伴，抬哥整天利欲熏心地赚钱不理车车，车车无聊地花着老公和布爹的万贯家财，直到有一天邂逅了来和魔哥谈生意的尤文，空虚的少妇车车不可描述地就和尤文勾搭在一起了，但最后竟有一个愉快（？）的结局，我简直就是天才！！（。）





	Excesses

**Author's Note:**

> 取名狂魔注意，尤文的名字好。难。想。改天从别人那里要一个呜呜呜。

克里斯蒂娜·切尔西和他是在星期六的舞会上认识的。女主人请的客人并不多，大部分是她的女性朋友，邀请这位素不相识的先生只是出于礼貌。她的合法丈夫艾萨克·希斯正在忙爱尔兰市场无数个大问题中的一个，甚至都抽不出时间陪远道而来的客人参加妻子的家庭聚会。

 

“我老公总是这样，”靠在尤文图斯的肩膀上，她开始酒后吐真言，“我嫁给他两年了，这么大的房子里，用不完的英镑，他惯着我，想买什么就买什么，可我们结婚已经两年了啊，还没有孩子……我都快忘了上一次，和他睡在一起，是什么时候了…”

“哦，我知道他很忙，他挣钱给我花，他很好…但是，天哪，我只是个女人啊。有的时候我只想让他看看我，陪陪我……”

切尔西抬头看他，泪眼朦胧。尤文图斯的长睫为烛光所镀金，他是如此的英俊。他一定是切尔西见过的最性感的男人，高挑，优雅，谈吐不凡，又有着南欧人生来的多情气息。人们不是说，和一个意大利人在一起，如同身处天堂吗？切尔西从来没有想象过，她奢侈而单调的生活会被这样意外地打破。

 

“你可怜我吗？Juvettini先生？”

女主人精心装饰的指甲像只蓝色的蝴蝶，轻轻停落在他红润的薄唇上。

“您可以叫我…Juvi”

尤文图斯在她的指尖落下轻柔的一吻，卷翘的睫羽深情地一动，灰碧色的双眼盖过最华丽的金丝宝石，切尔西想这世界上大概没有没有人可以拒绝他。

 

 

那之后切尔西又请他来参加了一次聚会，透过落地窗她看见尤文图斯明黄色的法拉利，在暮色里。她下楼迎接，尤文图斯向她欠身，吻了她的手背，然后问她是否还有别的客人。

切尔西说哦不亲爱的，只有我们两个人。尤文图斯露出一个矜持的微笑，然后事情就变成她拽住他的领结在吻他。切尔西也没有想到看上去这样温文尔雅的尤文图斯可以变得野性而奔放，在情火缠身的时候，也为了她。他们拥吻着上了楼梯，切尔西被他推在拐角，急切地解开他的领口。暖黄色的灯光里，她看见尤文图斯肩上浅浅的爱痕，切尔西有些慌张地问他是不是已经结婚了或者正在谈女朋友。尤文图斯让她握住自己的手，告诉她他没有戴戒指，而且他是意大利人。切尔西不明白他的意思，但呜咽着松了口气，被他紧紧地拥在怀里，就这么在他温柔充满诱惑的声音里彻底沦陷了。

 

 

她的夜晚不再像以往那样漫长，即使不能每天都见到尤文图斯，她也乐意化好淡妆，躺在床上，遐想着南欧情人在阳台窗下为她唱起恋歌。又一个星期六，宁静甜美的夜晚，激情蛰伏于沉默的夜幕里。切尔西伏在尤文的臂弯里，她睁开眼，对面的墙上挂着她和曼联的巨幅婚纱照，相框里礼服挺拔的丈夫，平静的天蓝色眼睛，正在默默注视着她，依偎在另一个男人身边的她。切尔西突然很害怕，害怕自己如此越轨的行为被丈夫发现，但她又恨不得让曼联知道他正在跟他的投资人出轨好让他扔下手里的工作，哪怕是怒气冲冲地，赶到她身边。

送走尤文图斯之后切尔西把自己蒙在被子里哭了一场，她不知道自己在干什么，她爱上了尤文，但无论如何也不可能放下曼联，她不知道自己该怎么办，她只是想被安慰罢了。

 

尤文图斯到的时候是傍晚六时一刻，那时候切尔西还没来得及再换一对耳环。但她顾不上那么多了，提着裙子就跑下了楼梯。两个人似乎都急着要进入正题，尤文图斯把切尔西抱了起来，切尔西惊喜地环住他宽阔的臂膀。都灵人一路都吻着她，他太懂怎么讨她的欢心，他热烈而悠长地吻着她细腻的颈肤，丰腴的肩臂和胸脯。滚倒在染着花香的被褥上，切尔西被他强势地按住双手，令人想想就能浑身发酥的英俊男人，让她销魂娇喘。正在他们缠绵不已的时候，切尔西猛然听见门锁被打开的声音，她尖叫一声捂住自己的脸。

开门的人是切尔西的丈夫。

 

有那么一下她觉得自己完了。在一段恐怖的沉默里，她战战兢兢地想从指缝里偷看丈夫的脸色时，曼联蹬掉自己的鞋子，向他们走过来。

 

“Tine，宝贝，别怕。”曼联一把抓住切尔西的手腕拉开，她就快要哭了，羞耻和狼狈无处躲藏。然而曼联并没有在意切尔西的反应，他瞥了尤文图斯一眼，伸手就在都灵人的翘臀上拍了一把，“哦天，别停啊Juvi，没看见我的Chels等着你吗？”

切尔西目瞪口呆地看着曼联——拽过尤文图斯的肩膀，和他接起吻来。毫无疑问他的丈夫根本没有发火，而是把自己的舌头塞进了她情人的嘴里，而且他们看起来对这个熟悉极了。等等——等等这是怎么回事？？她是不是看见她的情人和丈夫在她面前搞起来了！？

她的脑海一片短暂的空白，然而无法把视线从这两个色气的男人身上移开半分。她清楚地听见尤文图斯在曼联有些粗暴的吻里闷哼出声，她的丈夫熟练地爱抚着情人光裸美好的身躯，几万英镑的西装布料从尤文的两臂下穿过，玩弄起他结实胸肌上浅红的小点，尤文被他从后面顶得小幅度地挺动着腰胯，同时享受着曼联把他搂在身前亲吻。

 

“I-Issac……这是什么啊？”切尔西呻吟着问她的合法丈夫。

 

“Awwhoney，我忘了向你介绍Juvi了对不对？”曼联突然笑了起来，说着在尤文图斯的脸颊上用力亲了一口，“我认识他很多年了，嗯……当然是在追你之前，没想到以后还能和他一起合作……他没说他喜欢和男人做么？你会生气么？”

“然后你们上过床！？？”切尔西几乎是叫出来的，“——你瞒着我！？？”

“啊你也一样好吗？”曼联微笑着解开腰带扣，“但你是我最喜欢的女人，所以我所有的东西你都可以分享，包括Juvi，——不介意吧！”他停顿了一下，拍拍尤文的腰侧“有没有什么润滑的东西给我”

“不不不……哦好的。”尤文图斯笑着摇摇头，一手撑在切尔西身边，一手从枕头底下摸出盛着金黄色按摩油的精致小瓶递向身后。

 

“等一下……等……你们…别…等等……”切尔西已经被他们吓得语无伦次了，还没有搞清楚尤文图斯是什么意思，他还留在她身体里的部分就深深地撞了进来，带给她一阵说不出话的愉悦，都灵人被她的丈夫摁着肩膀伏到她身上，近在咫尺的俊颜因为短暂的疼而扭曲了一下，她居然想象出曼联正在干什么了，虽然从她这里根本什么也看不到。

 

“Ahhhhh，Issaaaac…”尤文图斯撑住床头，俯视着切尔西，这是一种难以置信的错觉，他们简直就是疯了。随着身后一点点的进入尤文发出一阵漫长的呻吟，他甚至还把腰往上抬了一点让曼联能够整个滑进来，这样切尔西就只好把腿架得更高，甚至碰到了曼联的衣服，她觉得自己尴尬得要烧起来了。

曼联没有在意她的难为情，迫不及待地扶住尤文图斯的腰抽动了起来，切尔西马上就感觉到尤文图斯被他带着在小幅度地出入，这让她感觉就像被…丈夫和情人同时操了一样？或者是曼联同时在操他们两个人？他们都疯了！切尔西觉得自己已经快要晕过去了，奇怪的羞耻感尖嚎着冲击她的思维，然而同时而至的快感又让她情难自禁地收紧身体，看着尤文图斯在双倍的愉悦里满面潮红，发出低沉的，越来越急促的，属于男人的喘息…直到曼联俯下身，搭在尤文的肩膀上邪气地笑着，看她兴奋又迷茫的表情。

“就交给我好吗？”她的丈夫，咬着情人的耳垂说道，“好好享受，你们。”

 

 

半天她才从刚才的高潮里回过神来，浑身虚软，尤文图斯轻轻地吻了吻她渗着汗珠的发丝，而她的丈夫搂着尤文图斯干着同样的事。切尔西难以置信地看了曼联一眼。她的丈夫马上笑了起来。

 

“Sorryhoney，”他学着尤文吻了吻妻子的另一边发迹，“这个是给你的。”

“早知道你不会生气我就和你说了。”尤文吻完切尔西又转过脸来递给曼联一个吻。

“你应该早说的，我操你简直就是搞这个的天才。”曼联深情地看着都灵人的眼睛，“其实我知道Tine真的和别人搞的时候我都快气炸了，所以我才回来想要活捉那个男人，但看到是你的时候我觉得是命运在撮合我们三个，你能理解吗？我喜欢你，Juvi，我也喜欢Tine，你们两个我真的不知道该怎么办。坦白说吧，我在跟你搞的时候也觉得特别对不起Tine，总是想着该怎么才能补偿她，我不知道Tine到底喜欢什么东西，钱可以买到的东西她都厌倦了。现在我知道她喜欢你了。我觉得你也有点喜欢她是不是？妈的这太好了。我都不知道该怎么感谢你了，我爱死你了Juvi。以后能不能都带上我？”

“我不知道啊，你应该问Chels的。”尤文图斯看了看曼联，又看看切尔西，露出会心的微笑。“Chels？你觉得怎么样？”

 

“你们够了！”切尔西终于哭了出来，然后把他们都赶走了。


End file.
